


The Maidens' Pact

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: After their would-be first time is a bust, Arianne decides to remain a virgin until she finds her husband. Tyene is along for the ride, however reluctantly.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Tyene Sand/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Maidens' Pact

“What a fucking waste!” Arianne Martell took another deep swallow of Dornish red. She was apparently trying to drink away her sorrows, which Tyene Sand couldn’t exactly blame her for. Tonight was supposed to be special, but it had been a massive disappointment thanks to one Andrey Dalt.

Tyene might be Arianne’s cousin by blood (and her bastard cousin at that, though Dorne was less concerned with such things than the rest of Westeros), but they’d grown up as close as sisters. That was why they’d wanted to lose their maidenheads together, and after talking about it and planning for it for quite some time now, tonight was supposed to be the night. They’d chosen Andrey as the lucky man to deflower both of them, which had been a critical error on their part.

“Getting sloshed isn’t going to do anything about the semen stains on your dress,” Tyene said.

“I’d settle for drowning out the taste,” her royal cousin grumbled. “I swear, as if it wasn’t bad enough that he came as soon as we got his cock out! Did he really have to soil my dress and cum on my face too?!”

“I’m no happier than you are,” Tyene reminded her. “I was looking forward to getting fucked for the first time too.” Indeed, even though it had been Arianne who had gotten caught by the unwelcome cumshot after having only touched his cock a couple of times, it was Tyene who threw his breeches at him and told him to get out of Arianne’s bedchamber, shutting down his pleas for a second chance.

“Ugh!” Arianne slammed her goblet down on the table, sloshing wine over the edge. “First my father decides I’m not _worthy_ of being his heir, and now _this_?!” Tyene winced at the reminder. She could still vividly remember how furious her cousin had been when she discovered Uncle Doran’s letter to his son Quentyn revealing his intentions regarding who would follow him in ruling Dorne. She’d been in a sour mood more other than not ever since. Tonight was supposed to help with that, but then Andrey had gone and fucked everything up. “Hell, maybe he’s right not to want to let me inherit Sunspear! How can I not get anyone to fuck me in _Dorne_ of all places?!”

“It’s not like you have a lack of options,” Tyene reminded her. “You’re beautiful, and you’re a princess. We just need to pick someone better next time.”

“So he can disappoint me too?” Arianne shook her head. “No thank you. I’m not wasting my time with that anymore.”

“So what are you going to do then? Just remain a virgin?” Tyene asked, raising her eyebrows and scoffing to show what she thought of _that_ idea!

“Why not?” Arianne said, surprising her. “There are benefits to saving my maidenhead until I get married.”

“You cannot be serious.” Tyene walked over and took a critical look at the bottle of wine, which was now more than half empty even though she’d barely had any. “Either you got completely trashed on Dornish red or the heat has driven you mad.”

“I’m actually serious,” Arianne insisted. “If I’m going to make sure my father’s plan fails and it’s me rather than Quentyn who inherits Dorne when he dies, I’m going to need a marriage alliance with a Great House outside of Dorne, someone who can wield power and influence to make sure I get what is my birthright. And since the rest of the Seven Kingdoms are far more close-minded and uptight about sex than we are, holding onto my maidenhead can make that easier.”

“As if some fat, drunk high lord is going to notice whether anything tears when he sticks his cock in you,” Tyene said derisively. She thought it was a good argument to make in the face of such a ridiculous notion, but Arianne shook her head quickly and offered up a counterpoint.

“Don’t you remember the story about what the Mad King did to my Aunt Elia?” she said quietly. Tyene looked away, unable to refute that point. King Aerys had insisted on having the Faith examine Elia Martell before he would consent to the betrothal between her and Rhaegar. He’d demanded proof of her chastity, given his suspicions of Dorne and their more sexually adventurous attitude. It had been unpleasant and humiliating for the princess. It wasn’t a story that most thought about now, given the much greater tragedy that was in her future, but that didn’t make it any less unpleasant to think back on now.

“I understand what you’re saying,” Tyene said, however reluctantly. “But think about what you’ll be giving up. Once you’re married, you’ll be expected to be loyal to your husband, to lie with no other man. If you go through with this you’re only ever going to have one cock. What if it’s a small one? What if he has no fucking clue what he’s doing?”

Arianne made a face, but she shook her head. “A necessary evil, if it helps me secure my inheritance.”

“Okay,” Tyene said, “but have you thought about how this affects me too?”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Arianne said, nodding seriously. They’d agreed that once Arianne got married she would convince her husband to take Tyene on as his mistress, as if any man would need any prodding to bed a beautiful fair-skinned young woman with golden hair and deep blue eyes, with his wife’s encouragement no less. She wouldn’t strictly be the mistress of Arianne’s future husband of course. It would be more accurate to say that she would be his mistress _and_ Arianne’s mistress. It had seemed like a wonderful idea when they’d agreed to it, a chance for the two girls to remain close for the rest of their lives and not let adulthood and Arianne’s responsibilities as princess and heir pull them apart. Now it was looking much murkier, if Arianne was really serious about going through with this sudden plan of celibacy.

“So keep that in mind then,” Tyene said. “It’s not just you who might get stuck with some fat old man with a tiny cock for the rest of your life. It’s me too. If you’re serious about this, your husband’s cock is going to be the only one I ever have too.”

“I know,” Arianne said. She walked closer and held one of Tyene’s pale hands between both of her darker ones. “I’m not changing my mind on this, Tyene. I know what I’m giving up and what I’m risking, but I’m convinced it will be worth it eventually. I can’t let my father steal my birthright from me and give it away to my brother instead. I _won’t_.”

Tyene nodded in acceptance. She’d seen and heard Arianne take on that stubborn, determined attitude before, and she knew there was no swaying her now. “Fine then. If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Arianne said quietly. Tyene cocked her head, confused and trying to figure out what her cousin was suggesting. “I have to do this, but you don’t. It’s not your birthright being threatened.” Of course it wasn’t; she didn’t _have_ a birthright. “If you want to back out of our promise, you can. I’ll be disappointed, but I won’t hold it against you. I won’t ask you to commit to this just for me, not unless you want to.”

There was only one way for Tyene to answer that question. She could have told her exactly what she thought about that idea, but she decided she would give her an answer in a different way. She brought her hands onto her cousin’s shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Arianne moaned and returned the kiss, and the two girls forgot their worries for a moment as they lost themselves in enjoying their passion and their love for one another.

“Does that tell you what I think about that silly idea?” Tyene asked once they finally broke for air. “We’re in this together. Where you go, I go.”

“Right.” Arianne smiled and squeezed her hands. “Thank you. I’ll feel better knowing that I’ll have you with me no matter what.”

“And don’t forget it,” Tyene reminded her. “I’m with you, my princess. Even if that means I’ll only have one tiny cock to look forward to for the rest of my life. I do hope I don’t have to wait too long though. I was kind of looking forward to losing my maidenhead today.”

“Don’t worry,” Arianne said. “I’ve actually been thinking about how to secure my birthright for a while now, and I have a plan. In a few months I’m going to sneak out of Dorne and go to Highgarden to make a match with Willas Tyrell before my father can try and stop it. It won’t be too long before we get to share our first time together, I promise.”

\--

**Nine Years Later**

Jon Connington should have been celebrating. He had, after all, succeeded in what he’d set out to do. Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, now sat on the Iron Throne and had been accepted by the realm as its new king following the downfall of the Lannisters. Aegon had taken King’s Landing and held control over all of Westeros aside from the Iron Islands, held by Euron Greyjoy (who was still presently causing havoc in the Reach) and the cold North, which Stannis Baratheon was clinging onto with his army, or whatever was left of it following his defeat on the Blackwater.

The false heirs Tommen and Myrcella were dead and thus in no position to be used as figureheads for a revolt down the line, Aegon’s unpredictable Aunt Daenerys hadn’t been seen since disappearing in Meereen and was likely dead, and the Tyrells were no longer a threat now that Willas was the only living Tyrell of the main branch. As for the deposed ruling family, Jaime was locked away in the dungeons of the Red Keep after apparently having killed Cersei for reasons unknown to any but the Kingslayer who had now added Kinslayer to his title as well. The remnants of House Lannister were gathered in Casterly Rock, which was under siege from Aegon’s forces and their vastly superior numbers. Aegon had only been on the throne for a week, but his position looked as steady as it could reasonably be expected to so early on. The throne was his, and Jon of course had been named the Hand of the King. So why was Jon in such a dour mood as he welcomed the rest of Aegon’s Small council for the first official council meeting of Aegon’s reign?

That was simple. He knew what the biggest point brought up would be, and he was afraid he wasn’t going to like his king’s opinion on the matter. Jon presided over the meeting and gave every attending lord time to say their piece. With it being the first council session of the new king’s reign, naturally the room was full to bursting with lords, each one of them believing that their business was of paramount importance and must be prioritized over everything else.

Randyll Tarly, who had deserted the Tyrells and joined his forces to Aegon’s to help them crush the Lannister-Tyrell army in the pivotal battle of the war, wanted the crown to reward his loyalty by focusing on rooting out the Ironborn reavers from The Reach. A representative from the Iron Bank of Braavos was less concerned about reaving and more concerned about how quickly the new king was going to repay the debts incurred by previous monarchs. The lords who resided further north wanted to know what the king was going to do about Stannis, while those far enough away from both the would-be Baratheon king and the Ironborn not to have to worry about either were more interested in talking about the preparations for Aegon’s forthcoming coronation. But it was Grand Maester Medrick, the replacement for the deceased Pycelle, who finally touched upon the issue that was causing such internal strife for Jon.

“All of these are important matters to be sure, my lords,” the man said, placating all of their egos as best he could. “But there is one other that I believe we can all agree is of the highest priority and must be addressed before all else.”

“And what might that be, good maester?” Lord Varys asked. Jon wasn’t fooled; the Spider was far too sharp not to see exactly where this was going. He was just allowing someone else to broach the subject,  
  


“With our new king’s aunt Daenerys missing and presumed dead in Essos, that leaves King Aegon as the last living member of House Targaryen, the true rulers of the Iron Throne. The longer that remains true, the riskier it is for you, Your Grace. Before you can think of dealing with the Ironborn or Stannis Baratheon, before you can worry about repaying our good friends in Braavos or enjoy a formal coronation, you must get to work on taking a queen and siring heirs on her as quickly as possible.” There it was. This was the moment Jon had been waiting for and dreading. Aegon, who had remained mostly silent and allowed Jon to dictate the meeting as his Hand, suddenly sat up straight and leaned across the table.

“I agree completely, Grand Maester,” the king said. “The realm won’t be safe and the Targaryen dynasty won’t fully regain the people’s confidence until after I’ve married and fathered princes and princesses to follow me.”

“A good point, Your Grace,” Peytr Baelish said. “I have a potential bride in mind, should it please you.” Jon saw some of the lords’ faces grow hard at that. Doubtless they all had candidates, daughters or granddaughters that they wished to try and throw into the king’s marriage bed. A squabble threatened to break out, but Jon didn’t fear that. He actually would have welcomed it as an alternative to what he believed was coming instead.

“I thank you for the generous offer, Lord Baelish, but I already have a queen in mind,” Aegon said. Now it was Jon’s face that scowled. It was just as he’d feared. The boy truly did intend to try and go through with this.

“I beg your pardon, Your Grace, and bow to your wisdom” Baelish said smoothly. “And who is the lucky young lady, if I might ask? I’m sure we’d all love to congratulate her.”

“You won’t have to look far,” Aegon said. “She’s sitting right here among you all. She’s beautiful, she has the proper breeding, and she’s been raised to rule since she was young.” The assembled lords looked around amongst themselves, trying to figure out who he was talking about. Jon ignored them and stared at Aegon, who met his stare unapologetically. He’d already tried to dissuade the young man from going down this path, to no avail. “My queen is going to be Arianne Martell,” the king stated.

There were mutterings at this; of course there would be. Every lord was here to try and advance their own self-interests and attach themselves to the new king as closely as they could, and having a chance to marry into the family by providing the next queen and mother of the future king was about as high as anyone could hope to rise. They were disappointed that Aegon had made his decision and they had missed their chance, but they couldn’t voice their objections. No one could argue with Arianne Martell being prominent enough to make a smart and beneficial match, even if many of the assembled lords looked down on Dorne.

Jon didn’t care about their petty squabbles, and he wasn’t concerned with trying to make some match to benefit himself. He had no one to present for the role; his focus was only on Aegon, who he had been looking out for ever since he’d left the Golden Company to look after him and prepare him to retake his throne. He wanted to make sure Aegon’s reign was long and prosperous, else this would all have been for nothing. His greyscale weighed on him. He knew he wouldn’t be around much longer to protect Aegon and look out for him while he settled into governing the realm, and he feared for Aegon if he married Arianne as he intended. The last Targaryen to marry a Martell had met a messy end thanks to Robert Baratheon and his warhammer, and Jon would not let Aegon go the same way as his father. He owed it to his silver prince to protect his son from the same fate that befell him, even if Aegon would not appreciate it. He’d hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but thankfully he had a final card to play.

“I respect your wishes, Your Grace, but I fear this match may not be possible,” Jon said loudly so he could be heard over the mutters. The room fell silent at the hand blatantly and publicly contradicting the king he was pledged to serve.

“Oh?” Aegon raised his eyebrows, looking the very picture of a king as he wore the crown of his eponym Aegon III atop his shoulder-length silver gold hair. “Can you name a reason why this match should not be considered?” He knew that Jon did not approve, but he was daring him to come up with an actual reason to refuse, something that would make the match impractical and ill-advised. What he didn’t know was Jon had one. He’d come prepared for this, and he was ready to deliver the bad news to his king.

“Yes I do, as a matter of fact,” Jon said. “Your Grace, based on conversations I have had with the High Sparrow I believe that the Faith would never bless a marriage between you and the Princess Arianne.”

“Whatever do you mean, Lord Hand?” Baelish asked. “Why should the Faith object to one such as Arianne Martell, princess of Dorne?” He sounded innocent enough, but Jon wasn’t fooled. Varys had warned him about Littlefinger’s constant scheming. The man was just trying to curry favor with Aegon, perhaps sensing an opportunity to get into his good graces and get him to reconsider his chosen candidate for queen once Aegon finished making his point and Arianne was ruled out.

“After the disgrace Cersei Lannister made of the throne, the High Sparrow has informed me that any hopeful queen would have to submit themselves to an examination by the Faith, and she will be permitted to marry the king only if her maidenhead is intact. Given the power the Faith Militant still has and the considerable support they enjoy with the smallfolk, I do not think it would be wise to cross the Faith on this matter.”

Jon leaned back in his chair, satisfied that the point had been made and Aegon would now need to turn his attention to other candidates, however much he might dislike it. Obviously no Dornish princess would still have their maidenhead at Arianne’s age, so that was that. Aegon’s expression had not changed, so it hadn’t fully set in yet, but it would soon enough. He would be cross with him, of course, but better he squash this now as opposed to waiting for the Faith to do it and humiliate her even more publicly than he just had.

“Is that all?” Jon turned at the voice, and saw the woman in question looking completely unaffected by having her aspirations crushed. “I’d be happy to allow the Faith to inspect me and confirm I am a suitable bride for the king.”

Jon was shocked, as was the rest of the room. The assembled lords were completely silent at first while they digested Arianne’s statement, and then some of them broke into sniggers. Arianne had been smiling confidently, but now her eyes had narrowed and she looked quite annoyed.

“And what’s so funny about that?” she demanded. The followers accompanying her looked similarly offended on her behalf. Lords Yronwood and Fowler seemed ready to chastise the room, while the pair of Sand Snakes (Obara and Nymeria Sand, if Jon wasn’t mistaken) seemed much more likely to jump to violence in her name.

“Do I have permission to talk freely, Your Grace?” Randyll Tarly asked, addressing Aegon rather than Arianne, which didn’t make the princess very happy. She wasn’t going to be any happier when he made his point. The Lord of Horn Hill wasn’t known for sentimentality or sparing other’s feelings.

“Of course, Lord Tarly,” Aegon said, nodding at him. “You proved yourself a true friend to the crown during the Battle of Highgarden. I welcome your counsel.”

Tarly nodded and then turned to look at Arianne directly. “The entire realm knows that you gave your maidenhead to the Bastard of Godsgrace years ago,” he said bluntly. Jon had not heard that particular story, understandable since he’d been in exile for many years, but he saw several nods throughout the room so apparently it was something many of the lords had heard before. Randyll looked around the room and shared nods with many of the others, seeing that he had their support. “I would guess that there are whores on the street of silk with less experience than the princess.”

Jon shook his head at that. He’d gone too far with that remark, and it wasn’t going to win him any support from Aegon. He might not care, of course.

“Perhaps she could work for me then,” Baelish said. “I could use someone who can show the girls in my brothel a thing or two.”

Nymeria Sand banged her hand on the table, cutting off the laughter and mockery that ensued. “The rumors about Princess Arianne are malicious lies!” she said angrily. “I dare any man here to say he’s _actually_ been so lucky as to even get a second look from her!”

“Do you still claim that you are a maid?” Mathis Rowan asked Arianne. Jon would have to thank the man for his interference later. This would have only gotten worse if he hadn’t gotten their attention back on the actual question at hand.

“I do,” Arianne said defiantly. “Arrange for the Faith to inspect me. They’ll confirm what I’m telling you.”

The room descended into bickering now, some continuing to mock Arianne while others suggested that she at least be given the chance to prove herself. Jon shook his head, understanding now why Varys had warned him that his patience would be tested as it had never been before. These high lords argued like children.

“Amusing as all of this is, I do have a potential solution,” Baelish said, catching Aegon’s attention. “I have kept it a secret until now to protect her from those who would wish her harm, but I feel safe disclosing the truth with all of you now that the war is won and her enemies are defeated.” He paused, relishing in having the room’s undivided attention. “For years now I have been keeping Sansa Stark safe in the Vale. She could return home to Winterfell now, but maybe that’s not her true place. Your Grace, consider taking her as your queen instead. She is a lovely girl, gentle and caring and beautiful, and I can assure you that the Faith will find no fault with her. She would make an excellent queen.” And a queen who would give Petyr Baelish more power and influence than would have seemed impossible not so long ago, of course.

“That is a kind offer, Lord Baelish,” Aegon said, smiling politely at the man. “I am sure Sansa Stark would make for a great wife, for me or anyone else. Still, I believe I have to decline. Honor compels me to give Arianne a chance. If she says she remains a maid, what kind of man would I be to doubt her word?”

Jon suspected that lust rather than honor motivated Aegon’s insistence. “Lord Varys,” he said, turning to the spider as his last resort. “Would you care to share the rather disturbing whispers you heard about the failed Dornish plot to seize the throne on behalf of the former false Princess Myrcella?”

“If you insist, my Lord Hand,” Varys said mildly. As usual, he could not read what Varys was thinking, either in his voice or on his face. “According to some of my little birds, the good Princess Arianne bedded Ser Arys Oakheart, formerly a dutiful member of the Usurper Robert Baratheon’s Kingsguard, in order to convince him to aid her in her plot to crown poor Myrcella as queen. Myrcella never wore the crown, of course; all she got out of the endeavor was the loss of an ear and a gruesome scar across her face. Ser Arys got even less.”

There was more muttering in response to that, and more looks of suspicion and mockery directed at Arianne. Obara looked like she wanted to leap up from her chair and defend her half-sister, but the princess held up a hand to stop her. She did look upset now, but that didn’t prevent her from looking directly at Jon when she gave her explanation.

“I did involve Ser Arys in my plan,” she admitted. “It, the entire thing, is the biggest regret of my life. Sweet, innocent Myrcella was disfigured, and Ser Arys lost his life in her defense. It was a grave mistake, one I shall regret forever. But even though there were many things lost in our failed bid to put Myrcella on the throne, as she would have been by Dornish law, my maidenhead was not one of them. I did not bed Arys to convince him to help me. I didn’t have to.”

Now the room fell into outright chaos, lords arguing and shouting over each other in a pointless exercise that accomplished nothing. Jon had seen enough. He had to shout to be heard over the clamor, but eventually he got the assembled lords to file out of the chamber and thus bring the first Small council meeting of Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, to an end. Even Arianne, Varys and the like left. Only Jon and Aegon remained. He wanted to take one last stab at talking his young king out of what he believed to be a major mistake.

“Tell me truly, Aegon,” he began. “Have you bedded Arianne?”

“Of course not.” Aegon rolled his eyes and laughed. “It would be rather foolish of me to agree to have her examined by the Faith if I’d already taken her maidenhead, don’t you think?”

“Have you done anything sexual with her at all?”

“She’s used her hand on me, but we’ve never gone any farther than that,” Aegon said, shrugging. “I’m surprised you’re so worried about this anyway. I wouldn’t have expected you to care whether or not she’s a maid.”

“I don’t,” Jon said honestly. “You know my reasons for opposing this match.” Aegon nodded; they’d been over that subject often enough already. “I do think it would be very unwise to upset the Faith however, but if Arianne really wishes to go through with the examination that’s her choice.”

“And whether I marry her or not is mine,” Aegon pointed out. Jon sighed and nodded. He wasn’t a rebellious boy that Jon could force back in line anymore. He was a king now, and kings didn’t obey commands; they followed them. Jon could offer his honest counsel but he no longer had the power to dictate anything to him.

“It is,” Jon agreed. “And I can see your mind is made up, so there doesn’t seem to be much point in continuing this conversation. This is where I take my leave, Your Grace.”

Aegon said nothing as he got up and walked away. There was nothing to be said really, by either of them. He, the Hand, had given his counsel and made his thoughts known, and Aegon had made his decision. It was now his decision to make, and there was nothing Jon could do to stop him. Even if Arianne Martell was going to bring down Aegon’s reign before it could even begin, as Jon feared, the power to do anything about it was out of his hands now.

\--

**Two Weeks Later**

How ironic that many of the same lords who had attended Aegon’s first small council meeting had now reconvened today in the Sept of Baelor, on Maiden’s Day of all days, to observe the examination of Princess Arianne Martell, would-be Queen of Westeros. It was clear that the majority of them expected this to be a farce and were scoffing at the possibility of Arianne still being a virgin. They did their best to hide their true feelings from him, some more successfully than others, but Aegon wasn’t worried in the slightest. He knew today would go just as he expected it to.

He was the king of all Westeros, yet it was not he who held the power here. Today, in this crowded sept that had a large bed squeezed into it, it was the High Sparrow and the Most Devout who ruled. They literally had the power to determine who would be the next queen, because as strong-willed as he was, Aegon knew his position was too tenuous to go against the Faith Militant right now. If they determined that Arianne was not a maid, he would not be able to marry her unless he wanted to risk losing the throne he had fought so hard to reclaim for himself and his family. But the thought did not concern him. He had nothing to fear, because Arianne had nothing to hide.

Arianne was escorted into the sept by several septas, looking even more beautiful than she usually did. She had not dressed down because she knew her clothing was going to be removed during the course of the examination. On the contrary, she’d gone all out both to look her best and to show her Dornish pride to all of these skeptical lords who had gathered hoping to see her humiliated. She looked absolutely stunning in a dress of flowing red silk that fit her lush body perfectly, and she wore jewels around her neck as well as on her arms. She hadn’t come to this examination dressed as a hopeful Westerosi queen. She’d come dressed as a fiery Dornish princess, and he loved her all the more for it.

She wasn’t the only beautiful woman that had just entered the sept. While the rest of the septas were homely and instantly forgettable, one of them was gorgeous. The beautiful golden haired septa who led the way looked familiar to Aegon, though he couldn’t quite place where he’d seen her or put a name to the pretty face. Aegon mentally shook himself and forced his attention back where it belonged. He was here to watch his future wife receive her validation and rub it in the face of all who doubted her, not to ogle admittedly beautiful septa.

“We shall now begin,” the aged High Sparrow said. He nodded to the blonde septa. “You may undress the princess.”

The blonde nodded and put her hands on Arianne’s body with hesitation, though she didn’t pull off the silky dress first as Aegon was expecting. Instead her hands dipped underneath the dress and dealt with her smallclothes first. Arianne said nothing and did not react as the septa pulled the garment down her legs and off of her body.

The crowd began to mutter right away. “She calls those smallclothes?” an older lord whispered loud enough for Aegon to overhear. “The Dornish truly do have no morals whatsoever.” Aegon wasn’t surprised that her choice of smallclothes would be met with disapproval by those gathered in the sept, given what he knew about Westerosi ideas on such things. Arianne’s smallclothes were red and made of lace, and cut small enough that they would cover her crotch and little else.

Arianne heard what they were saying about her, but it wasn’t affecting her. If anything she looked more confident than ever as the blonde septa continued to undress her. The others joined in now, and together the group removed the red dress, first slipping the straps from her shoulders and then peeling it down her body. There was a definite heightened buzz in the sept as the dress slipped further down and more of Arianne’s voluptuous body was revealed to the crowd. The princess did not show even a hint of shame or doubt about showing off her body to the so many of the lords of Westeros. Part of that was simply her upbringing in Dorne and its far less uptight views on sexuality, but just as much of it was Arianne and her confidence in her body. And why shouldn’t she be confident? There was not a single lord looking at her right now who would be able to deny finding her jaw-droppingly sexy, especially once the dress had pooled down around her ankles and even more of her body was on display.

Since the blonde septa had already removed the smallclothes covering her lower half before they’d dealt with the dress, Arianne now stood in the middle of the Sept of Baelor in nothing but a flimsy red scrap of fabric that technically covered her breasts but was so see-through that it completely defeated the purpose. Her lower half, of course, was completely exposed. Aegon licked his lips and stared at her cunt hungrily, and he was sure he wasn’t the only one. The difference was that all the other men in this room would only get to look at her, and only for today. He was the only one who would get to touch her and love her and fuck her. Despite the rumors that might have been spread about her over the years, the only man who would ever know the pleasure of being with Arianne Martell in every way possible for him. And that’s how it should be! Her body was perfection, fit to be touched and admired only by a king.

The blonde septa yanked the redundant scrap of fabric off of Arianne’s chest, and now there was absolutely nothing on her body except for the jewels she wore. Arianne made no effort to cover herself and did not let the leering gazes from the rather large crowd in the Sept of Baelor make her nervous. She ignored them, acting as if they weren’t there and no one could see her nude body.

“Get down on the bed now, princess,” the lead septa said. Arianne went along with the septa’s suggestion. Aegon took brief notice of the fact that this fair-skinned septa seemed to be in charge here rather than Arianne or even the High Sparrow, but he didn’t bother dwelling on it for long. There was a gorgeous future queen spread out naked on the bed, after all.

The septa prised her nether lips open and leaned her head in close to examine her. Now even the lords went completely silent. They didn’t want to miss the septa’s verdict. They were convinced she was going to be proven to be the whore they’d been told she was, and seeing her naked had likely only reinforced their certainty. There was no way a woman that sexy could remain a virgin well after her twentieth name day, right?

“Her maidenhead is intact,” the septa proclaimed, to the general shock of the room. The lords protested right away, sure the septa had made an error. Jon Connington, old reliable Griff himself, looked surprised, and even the High Sparrow was eyeing the septa skeptically.

“I must examine her myself to confirm this,” the High Sparrow said. Aegon narrowed his eyes at the old man suspiciously, thinking he might be trying to take advantage of the situation, but then he turned to look at Aegon. “You should join me, Your Grace. And you might wish to as well, Lord Hand, just so we can leave no doubt.” 

Jon looked at Aegon uncertainly for a moment, as if unsure if he would be comfortable allowing this. When Aegon met his look steadily, he turned back to nod at the High Sparrow. “Very well. Let’s get it over with then.”

The three men approached the bed, and the blonde septa that had performed the initial examination nodded and stepped back to rejoin the others. She gave Aegon a little smile, one which he returned. She had a smile that was as pretty as the rest of her, he couldn’t help noticing.

He was the last of the three to get into position. He was in no hurry to confirm something he’d believed was true all along, nor was he in a hurry to get an intimate look at her. He would be able to look at her any time he wanted, for the rest of his life. Still, if the High Sparrow wanted him there, he would oblige. He stood beside Jon while the High Sparrow spread her lips with his aged hands. Arianne met Aegon’s eyes and smiled at him, showing him just how unaffected she was by the day’s oddities.

All three men took a look in turn, Aegon less critically than the others since he was the only one who didn’t need to be convinced of the outcome. Sure enough, they couldn’t refute the septa’s initial statement. The lords might think it was impossible, but it was hard to insist someone was a whore when her maidenhead was still intact.

“The septa is correct,” Jon said aloud. “Princess Arianne remains a maid.” He looked and sounded baffled to learn the truth of the matter, but at least he hadn’t run from it once it was presented to him.

Several more lords tried to elbow their way into a position to look for themselves, not trusting either the septa’s or Jon’s words when they contradicted their own beliefs. Arianne stretched out on the bed and smirked, looking relaxed and utterly smug. And why shouldn’t she? These men had belittled her, doubted her words and chose to believe unfounded rumors instead. Some of them had even outright called her a whore to her face, and many more who hadn’t snickered and laughed right along with them. But she was having the last laugh now. She’d proven that she was telling the truth, that she had remained a maid no matter how many rumors had spread about her promiscuity, and now there was nothing to stand in her way. The High Sparrow even stated as much.

“As we can all attest, the septa’s initial examination was accurate,” the old man said. “Princess Arianne Martell’s maidenhead is intact; she has proven herself to be a woman of virtue. As a result, the Faith sees no reason why she should not be permitted to marry the king if that is what he wishes.” He turned to address Aegon directly. “Your Grace, you have our full support if you intend to marry Princess Arianne on your coronation day as previously discussed. We shall spread the word and make sure that all of King’s Landing knows the princess has been examined and proven herself to be a pious woman of God, a woman fit to be queen.”

“You have my thanks, High Sparrow,” Aegon said, smiling easily and nodding. Personally he thought very little of the Faith Militant, but he needed them on his side right now. Their approval removed any realistic complaint anyone could make against his marriage. Many of the lords still looked displeased, but it wasn’t like they could say anything against the match now, at least not without it being blatantly obvious that they were motivated purely by self-interest. A number of them began to file out sullenly, having been denied the humiliation they thought they were going to see. Aegon would never show it, but internally he was laughing at them. What did they think was going to happen? Why would Arianne have agreed to go through with this, and not protested at all when the High Sparrow granted the lords’ requests to allow them to attend, unless she had known the result was going to go in her favor? He supposed some people, especially those who have never had to work or fight for their place in life, could be blind to any possibility other than the one they expect.

“With your permission, High Sparrow, I wish to speak to the king and the princess privately,” the golden-haired septa said. “I ask that everyone other than us three leave now, and we can conduct our discussion here.”

The High Sparrow raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he shrugged his shoulders. “We’re done here anyway so I see no problem with it, so long as the king and his future bride can spare the time for you,” he said. He inclined his head to Aegon and Arianne before leaving the sept. Jon wasn’t far behind, though he did nod at Aegon before he left. Aegon knew that he still did not approve of his choice, but he was just going to have to accept it. He valued Jon’s counsel and knew he was only giving him his honest opinion, but that didn’t mean he had to listen to it. It was Jon’s job as the Hand to advise, but what he did with that advice was up to him.

“You did well, princess,” the septa said. Arianne chuckled and shook her head.

“I will never forget the looks on their faces when they learned the truth,” she said. “And none of them will ever forget it either. They’ll think about it every time they call upon me after I’m queen, about how they called their own queen a whore straight to her face. I look forward to making them squirm.”

“And I look forward to watching it,” Aegon said. He held his hand out to her and pulled her up from the bed and into his arms, which he wrapped around her curvaceous body right away. “Ruling with you is never going to be boring.” He brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss, one that she eagerly returned, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders through his doublet and moaning into his mouth.

“You can say that again,” the septa said. Hearing her voice actually made Aegon flinch; he’d gotten so swept up in kissing his future bride that he’d almost forgotten she was there. He pulled away from Arianne slightly and turned to face the septa.

“Forgive my distraction,” he said, favoring her with a nod. “What was it that you wanted to discuss with us?” To his surprise it was not the septa herself who spoke in answer to his question, but Arianne.

“I wouldn’t say she wants to speak with us,” his princess said, holding one of his bigger hands between both of her smaller ones and squeezing it. “It’s actually _us_ who want to speak with _you_.”

“Oh? You know this septa, then?” That would make sense. He knew her face looked familiar to him, and her being an acquaintance of Arianne’s would explain a lot.

“Yes,” Arianne confirmed, nodding. “But she’s far more than just a septa to me. She’s my cousin—yours too—and she’s my best friend.” Aegon looked at the septa who was apparently his cousin more closely now, trying to figure out who she was. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I’m Tyene Sand,” she said. “Daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell, and a septa like my mother.” Ah. She was one of the Sand Snakes. That explained it, especially since he knew Dorne didn’t ignore its bastards the same way that the rest of Westeros did. If the girl had grown up in Sunspear and at the Water Gardens rather than being cast aside and left to fend for themselves as most bastards were, it made perfect sense for her and Arianne to become fast friends.

“Well met, cousin,” he said, giving her an easy smile. He wasn’t going to look down on her or treat her as less just because she’d been born a bastard, especially if she was so close to his future queen. Hopefully she would remain in King’s Landing so Arianne could have another familiar face around. “I’m sure we’ll get along famously.”

“I certainly hope so,” Tyene said, smiling up at him and giving him a wink. Her smile and her tone could be taken as flirtatious, and that confused him. She couldn’t possibly be flirting with him, could she? She knew he was marrying Arianne, and even if she did intend to make a move on him, she wouldn’t be brazen or stupid enough to do so right in front of his future wife!

\--

Tyene was enjoying leaving the king looking so delightfully confused, but she knew she shouldn’t drag this out for long. There was so much lost time to make up for after all, for her and Arianne both.

“When we were young, Arianne and I made a promise to each other,” she said. “We swore that we would lose our maidenheads together at the same time, with the same man. We’ve held to that promise ever since.”

“You mean…”

“Yes,” Tyene said. “And I personally think it’s ridiculous that two women as beautiful as us are still maids at four and twenty, so I’d really like it if you could take care of that, Your Grace…and take care of it _now_.”

He stood there silently, mouth hanging open, and Tyene worried she’d broken him. Luckily Arianne was there to continue.

“It won’t just end today either,” Arianne said, stroking his chin with her fingertips. “A few months after our wedding Tyene will quit the Faith and become your mistress. I won’t be the only beautiful woman who will know your touch and your touch alone for the rest of my life. Tyene will be all yours as well, and I intend for you to father children on both of us. I’ll give you princes and princesses who will be groomed for rule, and she’ll give you children who won’t be eligible for the throne but will still remain with us in King’s Landing, loved and cherished as all children should be. They can be great friends, just as Tyene was to me.”

Arianne had explained their plans well enough, but Tyene could see that their would-be lover was still in a state of shock, still unable to decide what he should say or how she should react. Well, if words wouldn’t do it then she would just have to give him a more compelling reason to go along with their wishes. 

Tyene cleared her throat to make sure Aegon’s eyes were on her, and then she began to undress. She pulled her white septa’s robes off slowly, wanting the king’s eyes to follow her progress and stare at her fair skin as it was gradually revealed to him. Underneath her robes she wore a shift and stockings, all white like her robes. She knew how well the all white ensemble looked on her body; she’d donned it for that reason, knowing she would have the chance to lose her virginity today at last and not wanting to leave anything to chance. She wanted to look as tempting as possible so that Aegon would not be able to resist bedding her.

She removed the shift first, pulling it over her head and discarding it on the floor where she’d put her robes down. She stopped there for a moment to give him a chance to ogle her breasts. Most women would be self-conscious about undressing for a man when a woman as gorgeous as Arianne was also naked in the room with them, but Tyene wasn’t worried about that at all. Unlike most women, she knew she could stand side-by-side with her cousin and not be found lacking. She too was voluptuous, with wide hips and full breasts. There were differences between their bodies of course. Aside from the obvious difference in their skin tone, her pale skin that she inherited from her mother contrasting with Arianne’s olive, there was the fact that Tyene was taller and leggier than her cousin. She wouldn’t suggest she was more beautiful than Arianne; she wasn’t so vain as that. But she knew she didn’t have anything to be ashamed of either. Who was more beautiful? That was all down to preference really, but the good news for Aegon is he didn’t need to choose. He could enjoy both of them, their beauty and their bodies and their love, for the rest of his life.

She kicked off her shoes next, and pulled her stockings off of her legs one by one. She put her arms above her head and posed for him once she was fully naked, letting him drink her body in. He’d seen Arianne already, but now she wanted him to see her body too, see it and appreciate it and desire it. She saw his eyes linger on her breasts and on her cunt, and knew she had succeeded. Any uncertainty he might have had about taking on another lover were long gone now that he’d gotten a good look at her. She wasn’t done showing off for him yet though. She slowly spun around to let him get a good look at her ass as well. Personally she felt it might be her best physical feature, and her long legs really drew attention to it.

“I don’t know about you, cousin, but I think one person in this room is still wearing far too much,” Arianne quipped. Tyene nodded and the two women looked over at Aegon, standing there in his doublet and breeches and his crown.

“I agree,” she said. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Together they walked over to Aegon and worked on getting him as naked as they were. Well, that’s what Arianne did at least. Tyene decided that she would rather start by taking his crown off of his head and putting it on her own. While Arianne undid his doublet and worked on pulling it off of him, Tyene struck a pose for him.

“How do I look?” she asked. “Do I look like proper royalty?”

Aegon laughed as he watched her. “You look far better in it than I ever will.”

“That’s because I’m naked,” she said simply.

“Yes, you’re naked, and so am I,” Arianne said. “But our king isn’t, so would you mind helping me with that?”

“Fine, fine,” Tyene muttered. She joined her cousin in working on Aegon’s breeches, and when they got both those and his smallclothes down she couldn’t hide her gasp of surprise.

“I told you,” Arianne said, smirking at her reaction.

“Yes, you did,” Tyene said, staring at Aegon’s cock. Her cousin had already seen the king’s cock for herself and had the opportunity to play with it, and had gushed to Tyene about how big it was. Hearing it and seeing it for herself were two very different things though. Part of her had believed Arianne had been overselling him in an attempt to justify the long years the two of them had waited for this opportunity, but now she knew that her cousin had not been exaggerating at all. He really was as big as she’d said he was. His cock was the biggest she’d ever seen without a doubt.

She and Arianne were both indeed still virgins, and had never had a man inside any of their orifices. No man had seen either of them completely naked since they were young girls either, but that didn’t mean they were completely inexperienced. They had seen and handled a few cocks, amongst other sexual activities, but never had they had a man as well-endowed as Aegon. It was cliché to say, but he really did have a cock fit for a king.

Arianne had revealed to her that Aegon had been completely inexperienced before she used her hand on him for the first time, which relieved Tyene in a way. While the inexperience of Andrey Dalt had come back to bite them the first time they attempted to give away their maidenheads, Aegon not being experienced set her mind at ease. It meant he wouldn’t have any lofty expectations for her to live up to. Whatever she and Arianne did would probably feel amazing for him.

“Let’s do this,” she said, nodding at Arianne.

\--

Arianne felt nearly as smug when she watched her cousin’s reaction to seeing their new man’s cock as she had when she passed her examination and validated herself in front of all the lords who had doubted her and mocked her. She’d known Tyene hadn’t fully believed her when she described his size, but now she was seeing the truth for herself. The first time she’d seen that cock Arianne had known beyond all doubt that Aegon truly was who he claimed to be. There were still mutterings that the story of smuggling him out of King’s Landing and swapping in a different boy that The Mountain killed in his stead was too implausible to be real and that he was an imposter, but she was sure that no one would deny his true identity if only they could see him now. It was no secret that Targaryen men were notoriously well-endowed, and Aegon more than lived up to that.

She gave her future husband a long, lingering kiss on the lips and then stepped back so Tyene could do so for the first time. She warmed up to it quickly, and so did Aegon. His hands wound up on her lovely round ass almost immediately, and he squeezed it while he kissed his future mistress for the first time. Arianne was happy to watch, and even happier to go back in for another turn, but it wasn’t long before kissing wasn’t enough. All three of them were anxious for more, and Arianne decided to lead them down that road. She broke away from Aegon’s lips and turned to her best friend.

“Would you like to begin?” she offered, deferring to Tyene. “I’ve already had the chance to play around with him a bit, after all.”

“I appreciate the offer, but no,” Tyene said, shaking her head. “He’s your future husband. You should start.”

“If you say so.” She could tell Tyene wanted to say yes, but if modesty was going to hold her back then Arianne would not hold herself back. She looked up at Aegon, trailing her fingers across his muscular chest and admiring the lust she saw in his dark blue eyes. “Get ready, my king. You’ve felt my hand, but now that I’ve been confirmed and approved by the Faith and our betrothal is official, we can do so much more. We can do everything.”

She would indeed give him everything today; she and Tyene had both been waiting for this day for over nine years, and they wouldn’t wait a day longer. But why jump straight to losing their maidenheads when there was so much more that they wanted to do, so many things they had wanted to try but had held themselves back from? With that in mind, Arianne Martell, princess of Dorne and future queen of all of Westeros, went down on her knees in front of her king.

Arianne was a confident woman, one who had not been afraid to use her sexuality to her advantage, but there had always been a line she would not cross. She’d teased and tempted several men, Arys Oakheart included, but she had never allowed herself to let go, to indulge in all the things she’d thought about and heard about and give them everything they could ever want from her. But now there was nothing to stop her. She was with her man, her king, and she’d met the expectations placed on her and been confirmed as a suitable wife. And now she could be everything he wanted her to be, everything she wanted to be for him.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and gave him a few pumps to get him ready. This was nothing new for her; she and Tyene both knew how to stroke a cock. But until today this was as far as they would go. Now it was just the beginning, just what she was doing to prepare him for the real fun still to come. He was smiling already thanks to her hand sliding up and down his cock, but his eyes widened when she opened her mouth, took the head of his prick between her lips and sucked on it.

Arianne and Tyene had agreed that taking a cock in any of their holes would have been going too far, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t learned plenty of things. Neither of them had ever sucked a cock, but they’d watched the act being performed and even studied up on how to do it properly themselves. Arianne had wanted to be as prepared as she could be to blow her future husband’s mind as soon as it was finally acceptable for her to give herself to him, and now she was ready to show Aegon all that she’d learned.

The princess bobbed her head up and down his length, working slowly and giving herself time to get used to sucking her king’s cock. She kept the things she’d seen and the lessons she’d learned in mind, not pushing herself too far down too fast and stroking the bottom of his cock with her hand for additional stimulation.

“Fuck, Arianne, that feels so good,” Aegon groaned. Tyene looked over at her from the side and gave her a thumbs up. It might be her first time but she was still making her man happy. Her ‘lessons’ had paid off. She kept sucking him, sliding her full lips down his cock and licking at him with her tongue. She was sure that this was only going to get better as they continued on and she got more experience, but she was making him feel good even during her first try.

It was Aegon’s first time as surely as it was hers. He had confessed that he’d never even kissed a girl before her, so everything she’d done to him had been all new for him. It thus came as no surprise to her when he didn’t last long inside of her mouth.

“Arianne, I-I’m—“ he gasped. She knew what he was trying to say, the warning he was trying to give her. She appreciated the attempt but she wasn’t about to stop. This was her first time with a cock in her mouth but she’d seen how much men liked it when a girl sucked them to completion, and she wanted to give Aegon that same feeling. Rather than pulling back and perhaps finishing him with her hand, she kept her lips sealed around his cock and continued to suck.

His hands grabbed her hair and he grunted as she kept sucking him until he spilled inside of her mouth. Arianne knew it was coming but still struggled to handle it. She’d seen a man’s cum before, and even had it in her hand after she’d stroked their cock, but this was the first time she’d ever tasted it. She didn’t hate the taste, but the bigger problem was that he was cumming faster than she could swallow it. She did her best to keep up, but eventually it came to be too much and she pulled back coughing. Some of his seed trickled past her lips and down her chin, and she wiped it off quickly with the back of her hand. But Aegon didn’t look at all disappointed by what had just happened. He was staring down at her wide-eyed, looking as if he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “I’d heard of such things, but I was told you could only expect to get your cock sucked if you went to a brothel. I never thought I’d get it from my wife. Or future wife, I guess?”

“Most ‘ladies’ probably wouldn’t have,” she said, licking her lips. “Lucky for you that you that you’re going to marry a Dornishwoman instead, isn’t it?”

“Very lucky,” he said, nodding his head fervently. “Very, very lucky. But now I think it’s only fair if I return the favor, don’t you?”

“With your mouth, you mean?” Arianne asked. He nodded, and she hardly dared to believe her luck.

“Yes. If you want me to,” he said. She hurried over to the bed and got down on her back by way of answer, spreading her legs eagerly for him. She and Tyene had used their mouths on each other frequently, turning to each other to satisfy the hunger that was otherwise going unmet in their lives, but she hadn’t imagined Aegon would be willing to do it for her too.

“Let me know if I’m doing it well,” he said, climbing onto the bed and getting down on his belly between her spread legs. “After what you just did for me you deserve the very best.”

Aegon put his face between her legs and dove in, testing her out with his tongue and feeling his way around. She knew he had no sexual history whatsoever to fall back on, and that lack of experience was obvious here. He didn’t know his way around her body like Tyene did, and not everything he tried worked or felt great. But what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. This wasn’t a half-measure, and there was no hesitancy in anything that he did; he was eating her out happily and throwing himself into the task wholeheartedly. Not everything he tried with his lips, tongue or fingers worked, sure, but when one thing failed he just moved on to something else. She loved his passion and his dedication to making sure she enjoyed herself. She loved it even more when he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it.

“ _Oh_!” she cried, grabbing his silver gold hair and pushing his face against her cunt more firmly. Aegon correctly interpreted her reaction to mean that he’d found something great and he should keep at it, and that’s precisely what he did. He licked and sucked at her clit while simultaneously rubbing her pussy with his fingers, and it didn’t take too long for him to make her cum against his face. Maybe he didn’t know everything yet, but apparently he was a quick study.

“Do you feel my debt has been repaid?” Aegon asked, pushing back onto his knees and smiling at her. She giggled and threw her arm across her face.

“I think I’m the one who owes you now,” she said. If this was what he’d managed on his very first try, she already couldn’t wait to see how good he’d be with some practice.

“If anyone’s owed anything here, it’s me,” Tyene said loudly. “You’ve both gotten off, but I’ve been sitting here watching the whole time, ignored and unloved.” Arianne snorted, not buying her cousin’s act at all.

“You could’ve gone first,” she reminded her. “I gave you the option, remember? You turned it down.”

“That was then,” the blonde said. “Now you’ve had your chance, and I want mine.”

“Well by all means, don’t let me stop you.” Arianne sat up, gave Aegon a parting kiss on the lips and rolled off of the bed, ceding the coveted position to Tyene and allowing the Sand Snake to take her place.

\--

“That’s it, my king! Just like that! Keep going, please!”

Tyene was legitimately impressed by the skill with which Aegon ate her out. She’d seen the way Arianne reacted once he got into the swing of things, and she’d known it was not just for show, not an act she had put on to bolster his confidence. She’d seen Arianne flatter men who didn’t deserve it before, and this was not that. Aegon had earned that reaction from her, and naturally it had left Tyene squirming and desperate to feel his mouth on her as well.

Aegon hadn’t complained at all about being asked to dive straight back in to licking another cunt so soon after taking care of Arianne. He’d gone for it right away, happy to get between her legs and give her the same pleasure he’d just brought to his future wife. There wasn’t a word of complaint about a bastard septa expecting a king to pleasure her.

It was one of the most surreal experiences of her life, looking down her body and into the handsome face of the king of Westeros as he licked her cunt. Arianne had had more time to get used to the idea and more time to grow close with him; they’d already developed their connection and created the foundation of a romance. But this was all new to Tyene; she hadn’t even been formally introduced to him until after the examination was over.

And beyond that, there was the other key difference of their parentage and place in society. Tyene hadn’t been made to feel like she didn’t belong, thanks to growing up in Dorne and being the daughter of Oberyn Martell who loved his children rather than being ashamed of them or keeping them separated from his ‘real’ family, but even in Dorne she’d known that Arianne would lead a different life than she would and people would look at the two of them very differently based on who their mothers were. Arianne could have expected Aegon to go out of his way to please her; she was a princess of Dorne and his future queen. But she was a bastard; she was going to be his mistress, not his queen. She didn’t mind that, really she didn’t, but she had worried whether he would show her the same kind of affection he showed his wife.

She needn’t have worried, because Aegon was licking her happily. He’d seemed to learn a thing or two from having just gone down on Arianne and now she was reaping the benefits of that. He’d found how much she liked having her clit rubbed and her cunt licked at the same time, and he was giving her all she could ask of both. Her legs tightened around his head, she stroked his beautiful hair and she came against his face.

\--

Arianne smiled while she watched her dearest friend cry out and come apart under the assault of their new man. She’d already fallen for Aegon, but she was happy to see the quick mutual attraction forming between her king and her best friend too. She knew Tyene had been equal parts aroused and nervous for today, nervous that Aegon might reject her or at the very least there would not be the same desire there that he felt for his queen. But the attraction between them was obvious, as was her satisfaction. She looked dazed as her orgasm died down, her legs let go of his head and she relaxed on the bed, stretching her arms and legs out. Arianne was happy for her, but she needed that bed right now.

“Do you have the strength to stand, or at least to scoot over so you’re not taking up the whole bed?” she asked. “I’d like to lose my maidenhead now.”

“Well don’t let me stop you,” Tyene said with a lazy smile. She sat up on the bed, stretched and scooted over so she was sitting closer to the edge of the bed rather than right in the middle of it. The bed was plenty large enough for all three of them if they worked together, and Arianne happily climbed back on. She scooted forward on her knees to kiss Aegon on the lips. The familiar taste of Tyene only got Arianne even more exited, and the kiss quickly turned passionate. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies and she slipped her tongue into his mouth while grabbing onto his shaft. He’d had plenty of time to recover from shooting his load into her mouth earlier, and after going down on both of them he was hard and ready for more. And so was she. She was ready, both physically and mentally, for what came next. She’d been waiting for it for almost ten years now, and it was finally time.

She moved with a purpose, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down so she was on her back and he was on top of her. She could feel his cock, hot and hard against her thighs, so close to its intended destination. He could feel it too, and they looked into each other’s eyes, knowing they were about to make their commitment to each other as official as it could be.

“You’re sure you’re ready?” he asked seriously, reaching down with his hand and guiding his cock into position. He was pressed against her entrance, ready to push inside of her as soon as she gave him the go ahead.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Gods, yes.” She was more than ready. She’d held herself back for years to protect her future and leave herself available for a strong marriage prospect, and she’d landed the strongest one possible. Now it was time to make the most of that and enjoy the fruits of her years of self-enforced celibacy.

Aegon didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Of course he didn’t; he was at least as excited to fuck her as she was to get fucked. This was his first time too, and they would be learning and experiencing all of this for the first time together. It was an exciting prospect for Arianne, who felt no nervousness at all when he slid his hips forward and his cock slid inside of her.

He moved slowly at first, probably as overwhelmed by all of this as she was. She’d obviously never taken a cock inside of her, and though she had done a little bit of experimenting she hadn’t dared to insert anything very far or move it with particular force. The need to protect her maidenhead had trumped her need to get off, so it was a foreign feeling to have something spreading her cunt open like this. Anything probably would have felt pretty large pushing inside of her virginal body, but taking Aegon’s large cock was testing her even more. Tyene’s worries about limiting themselves to just one small, disappointing cock for their entire lives had thankfully been for naught, because the man they’d been lucky enough to nab had more than enough cock to keep them both satisfied.

She braced herself when she felt his cock bumping against her maidenhead, but nodded firmly when he glanced down to check on her. She knew this would probably sting, but she was prepared for the pain. She welcomed it even. It meant she was finally saying goodbye to her virginity.

She did wince slightly when he pushed forward and pierced her maidenhead, but took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around Aegon’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. She hooked her legs around his hips and kicked at his arse with her heels, silently letting him know that she wanted him to keep going. He recognized the signal and kept moving his hips, slowly sliding his cock deeper inside of her.

“How does it feel?” Tyene asked from her corner of the bed. She bent her head back behind her to look at her female cousin and closest friend, and she gave Oberyn’s daughter a little grin.

“It feels nice,” she said honestly. Aegon grinned above her and pulled his hips back so he could truly start to fuck her.

“It doesn’t hurt?” the septa asked curiously. “I figured it would, especially with how big he is.”

“It’s a little weird,” she admitted. “I feel, I don’t know, really full? And it did sting when he broke my maidenhead. Still stings a little bit now, actually. But it feels good too. I like feeling it sliding back and forth.” 

“Then it’ll feel even better once I really start to move,” Aegon said. He started to put more effort into sliding his cock back and forth faster, and he was right; it did feel even better. There was some discomfort there too with his large cock fucking her newly deflowered cunt, but Arianne found the pain easily overshadowed by the accompanying pleasure. It was also the idea of it too. All her years of celibacy had paid off, and now she was getting fucked for the first time by her soon to be husband, who also happened to be the king. This was almost like her coronation in a way, her staking her claim as the queen and being claimed by her man, her king.

The king fucked his future queen well; the passion and the excitement they were both feeling was easily enough to overcome their mutual lack of experience. They followed their instincts and let them guide the way, and they were not disappointed with the outcome. They moved their bodies as one, coming together and complementing each other as they joined together for the first time ever. His cock kept pushing into her, hitting deep and stretching her wide around him, giving her a feeling she’d only been able to dream about until now. Her firm breasts bounced with every thrust, and Aegon was fascinated by their movement. At first he merely watched them, but as their first fuck continued and he became bolder and more confident, he lowered his head to her chest. He kissed and licked at her breasts themselves before focusing solely on her dark nipples, flicking his tongue against them.

“Yeah, suck my breasts, Aegon,” she cooed. She stroked his beautiful hair and let him know just how much she enjoyed his attention. “They’re yours. They’re all yours.”

“And mine,” Tyene said. “Don’t forget about me.”

She sort of had forgotten about her friend, at least momentarily, but she knew she wouldn’t forget what she saw when she looked back up towards her corner of the bed. Tyene’s hand was between her legs and she was shamelessly fingering herself while the other hand cupped and played with a breast. Knowing that Tyene was enjoying watching her first fuck this much made it even more enjoyable for Arianne. She hoped she would have just as much fun watching Aegon claim Tyene’s maidenhead after they were done.

“I have no problem with that,” Aegon said, pulling his head off of Arianne’s breast to smile up at Oberyn’s daughter even as he continued to fuck the future queen hard. “I wouldn’t be willing to let just anyone play with my wife’s breasts, but how could I deny her best friend? I just hope you’ll let me watch sometimes.”

“You can watch any time you want,” Tyene said, grinning right back at him. Everything was still far newer between the two of them compared to Aegon and Arianne, who’d had time to get to know and flirt with each other before reaching this point, but they were coming along nicely. The flirtations between her best friend and her future husband and the visions they put in her head were threatening to make Arianne explode. She had always had a very vivid and explicit sexual imagination, but until now had never had a proper outlet for that imagination. Now the two of them were filling her brain with all sorts of ideas that the three of them could bring to life together.

Her hyperactive sexuality, plus the continued pounding she was taking from Aegon’s big cock, brought Arianne closer and closer to her second orgasm of the night. And not a moment too soon either, because her king broke first.

“Fuck, I’m close!” he gasped. He tried to pull back but she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him to prevent him from pulling his cock out of her. “Arianne, seriously, I’m close!”

“Good!” she shouted. “Do it! Shoot it inside of me! Give me your seed!” What did it matter if he got her pregnant today? She’d already passed her examination, and the coronation and her wedding day were soon enough that no one would think anything of it.

Aegon groaned, kissed her lips again and moved his hips even more frantically as his orgasm approached. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him begin to spill his seed inside of her. It felt so right in so many ways. After denying herself for so long, how better for her first time to end than by her lover finishing inside of her? And she didn’t need to worry about any consequences for her actions today. She’d passed her examination, and if he got her pregnant, so what? She was to be his queen; she was _supposed_ to give him children, preferably many of them, and preferably soon.

Being filled by his seed was all the push Arianne needed to finish herself. She was still kissing him and still moaning into his mouth when her body was racked by her second orgasm of the day. She let out a scream that was muffled by his tongue in her mouth, but no less erotic for that. She’d had many orgasms in her life, but with all respect to Tyene and her nimble fingers and talented tongue, this was by far the biggest and the best. That was not just because of the simple yet amazing physical sensation of Aegon’s cock inside of her cunt, giving her something she’d been dreaming about for many years. It was also what it represented to her. This was it; she’d had sex with her future husband, her king. It was done. This wasn’t just about pleasure; it was about victory. She’d succeeded. She’d won.

He remained still on top of her for some time, seemingly in no hurry to pull his cock out of her. That suited her fine; he was welcome to stay on top of her and inside of her until morning as far as she was concerned. But there was someone else who had something to say about that.

“Should I let you two lovebirds snuggle up and pass out in each other’s arms, or am I actually going to get my first fuck today too?”

\-- 

“Come here.”

Aegon patted the middle of the bed in invitation, welcoming Tyene into the spot that Arianne had just scooted out of. He gave her a kiss and continued to press his lips to hers as he guided her down onto her back. She’d wondered whether he would show her genuine affection or if he’d want to use her much like a man might use a whore in a brothel, but that wasn’t the case. He obviously desired her and badly wanted to fuck her; his cock, already hard against her thigh even though it hadn’t been that long since he’d fucked Arianne, was proof enough of that. But his kiss and his touch were full of not just lust, but affection as well. Did he love her yet? Maybe not, but that was okay; he was only just now getting to know her. But that would come with time. They had the rest of their lives, after all, and based on how things had gone so far she was excited to see where it took them.

Her king positioned his cock at her entrance but paused before pushing inside of her. At first she thought he was giving her a chance to refuse or speak up if she was having second thoughts, but that wasn’t what was on his mind.

“You aren’t going to be my mistress,” he said. Tyene felt her stomach drop, and Arianne gasped from her corner of the bed, but Aegon wasn’t done. “Maybe that’s what you’ll be at first, but only until I have enough power and my reign is secure enough to get rid of the Faith Militant. Once that happens I’m going to take you as my second wife. No one will be able to complain then. No one will miss the Faith Militant by then, and no one with enough power will complain about you being a bastard either. Arianne’s first son might be the one who inherits the throne, but your children will be princes and princesses too.”

Tyene Sand wasn’t often struck speechless, but Aegon had done it now. She’d accepted being a bastard, accepted that her place would be by Arianne’s side as a mistress for her and her husband. She’d been looking forward to it even, but now he was presenting a very different future to her. Did he really mean it, and if he did, would he actually be able to pull it off? She didn’t know whether or not he’d be able to succeed, but she could read the truth in his eyes. He meant every word.

Her king, her new lover and perhaps her future husband one day pushed his cock forward to penetrate her. They met each other’s eyes when the head of his cock hit her maidenhead, and he didn’t even need to ask the question; she just looked into his eyes and nodded.

Tyene let out a sharp breath when he pierced her maidenhead and claimed her virginity. Arianne hadn’t been lying about the stinging pain, or about the awkward feeling of having a cock moving inside of her for the first time. But Tyene wasn’t afraid of a little pain, especially given the reason behind it. She was finally being fucked after years of waiting for Arianne’s benefit, and it was more romantic than she would have imagined. This man, the king of Westeros, didn’t just want her as his mistress like she had offered. He wanted her as his wife one day. She hadn’t expected to ever marry, but if Aegon could pull it off she would happily accept. Remaining by Arianne’s side not just as a mistress but as a fellow wife would be an unexpected but not at all unwelcome fate.

And then, of course, there was the physical feeling of being fucked, something she’d been craving for years. It took a little bit for her to get used to taking her first cock inside of her, but the pain eventually faded and only pleasure remained. Aegon seemed to pick up on when she started to feel good and when it was safe for him to start speeding up, maybe because he’d picked up on a few things after his first time with Arianne. Whatever the case, when he started to fuck her harder she felt only pleasure from it. His cock felt wonderful as it pushed deep inside of her, over and over again. It felt like a perfect fit, like she’d been made just for him.

“So tight,” Aegon muttered, seemingly agreeing with her. “You’re so tight, Tyene.”

“Tighter than me?” Arianne asked teasingly.

“I might not have much experience with women, but I know better than to answer that question,” he said, making them both laugh. Then he returned his attention to fucking her, and it was moans rather than laughs that came from Tyene’s throat.

“Yes, my king,” she gasped. “Fuck me, fuck me!” It was everything she’d dreamed it would be and more. Aegon’s cock felt amazing in her cunt as he introduced her to real sex, and his lips kept traveling back and forth between her lips, her neck and her breasts, like he couldn’t decide what he wanted to kiss most and so just cycled between all of them. He pushed his hips ever harder against her, making her body bounce and the bed shake, and she loved it. She wanted it all, sweetness and rough fucking alike. She wanted everything her king could give her for the rest of her life.

“You look like royalty already,” Arianne said. “Wearing the king’s crown while he’s fucking you, and his future queen’s watching? Should I be jealous?”

Tyene knew the words were delivered in jest, but they made her moan all the same. She’d been so wrapped up in everything she was experiencing that she’d forgotten she still wore Aegon’s crown on her head. She’d done so playfully, but if he succeeded in his plans she might very well wear a crown of her own one day. It was a surprisingly exciting thought for the Sand Snake, and it was with that vision dancing through her head that she screamed her orgasm into her lover’s ear. She’d had plenty of orgasms, nearly all of them under Arianne’s watchful eye, but none of them had ever felt quite like this. She caught her friend’s eye as she was in the midst of it and saw a knowing smile on the face of the princess. She knew exactly how she felt, because she’d just felt it herself.

It wasn’t much longer after that that Aegon came inside of her just as he’d done to Arianne. He didn’t appear to be playing any favorites; he’d licked her cunt just as he’d done to Arianne, and so too had he filled them both with his seed.

\--

Arianne had been impressed with Aegon for more reasons than one. He’d made her first time memorable enough, but he’d earned bonus points in her mind for taking to Tyene so quickly, giving her a great first time as well and even vowing to marry her too once he had the power to do so. She was so impressed that she decided she didn’t want their first time together to be over just yet.

That was how she found herself in the position she was now in, down on her hands and knees with Aegon kneeling behind her and easing his cock into her ass. She and Tyene knew of such things; growing up in a place like Dorne allowed for a more thorough sexual education than you’d find elsewhere in Westeros. She hadn’t actually planned on doing this today but had discretely acquired the proper lubricant just in case, and she was glad she’d come prepared now.

She and Tyene were side by side on their knees, and they were kissing. That was nothing new, but it was definitely the first time they’d kissed while a man was sticking his cock in one of their asses. She didn’t think she’d ever had a steamier kiss with Tyene or with anyone else.

Aegon moved his cock slowly at first, slower than he’d taken her cunt, and for that she was grateful. If he’d felt big inside of her before, it was nothing compared to having him bugger her. He gave her time to get used to it before he really got going, but eventually he did find a comfortable speed and force. His hands were on her hips and he pushed his cock into her arse deep enough for him to enjoy it but not so deep that it hurt her. She was doing this mainly for his benefit, as a reward for how good he’d done and how well he’d taken care of both her and Tyene in making their first times as great as they’d been. She was more than happy to let him have his fun and slowly but steadily thrust his cock in her arse while she made out with the woman she had shared so much with.

Tyene pulled her lips away from Arianne’s and reminded Aegon that his princess wasn’t the only one he had an open invitation to bugger.

“You can switch to me any time you feel like it,” she said, looking back at him over her shoulder. The fair-skinned septa wiggled her arse at him as well to drive the point home, reminding Aegon of his options. She was indeed lubed up and ready for him just as Arianne was, and he finally did take advantage of that fact.

Arianne turned her friend’s face towards hers again and watched her expression closely as their man’s cock pushed into her arse for the first time. Her deep blue eyes widened and she let out a cute little gasp that made Arianne giggle.

“Feels really strange, doesn’t it?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Tyene agreed. “Not bad, really. Just…yeah. Strange.”

“I’m not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not,” Aegon said. “But you’re not asking me to pull my cock out of your arse, so that’s good enough for me.”

Tyene giggled, and then Arianne pulled her back into another kiss. They made out while Aegon had his fun, fucking the Sand Snake’s arse for a bit before switching back to Arianne’s. He fell into that pattern, alternating between them both while they enjoyed the familiar taste of each other’s lips.

There was considerable groping to go around too, with all three of them having fun with their hands. The easiest thing for the girls to reach was each other’s breasts, so that was what they primarily focused on. Aegon didn’t want to be left out of that party, so his hands joined in and groped a tit whenever it happened to be free. That was only when his hands weren’t busy fondling, squeezing or spanking one or both of their arses, of course. He had more options than either of them when it came to what he wanted to get his hands on, and he didn’t miss the chance to explore the bodies of both of the women who had committed to him and given themselves to him.

Arianne wondered who he might choose to finish with, and whether or not he would do so inside of one of their arses. She wasn’t quite sure how that would feel, but she wouldn’t try to stop him if that’s what he wanted to do. Her vivid sexual imagination was willing to try just about anything once, especially now that she was free to let that imagination run wild without consequence.

As it turned out, he decided against either of those things. Instead he pulled out of Arianne, gave Tyene a playful smack on the arse and then rolled her over onto her back, making her whoop out in surprise.

“You look really good wearing my crown,” he said. “I think there’s still something missing though.” He scooted forward on his hips and crouched above Tyene’s head. She stared up at him while he held his cock in his hand, aimed it at her face and stroked it. Tyene bit her lip, knowing what was coming, and Arianne leaned forward so she could get a better look at it.

The first shot of cum hit Tyene across the left cheek, and another quickly followed across the opposite side. The next was right on the lips, and her tongue darted out to take a quick lick. Then he caught her on the bridge of the nose and around her eyes, forcing her to squeeze them shut quickly. He continued making his way further up, finishing with one last spurt right in the middle of her forehead. Arianne watched it all in aroused fascination. She’d seen Oberyn’s daughter in plenty of lewd positions for, usually by her own doing, but never quite like this. Something about seeing her lying there on her back, naked and sweaty, wearing her king’s crown on her head while wearing his seed across her face at the same time, really got to Arianne. She didn’t think she’d ever found Tyene more attractive than she did right then, and that was really saying something.

\--

Tyene could hardly believe the turn her day had taken. She’d known it would be a big one, obviously. It was the day of Arianne’s examination, the day where her betrothal to Aegon would become official and she would subsequently offer herself to him as his mistress, and with any luck he would accept her offer and she and her best friend would finally fulfill the promise they’d made years earlier and lose their virginities together. But the day had wound up being even more eventful than she could have hoped for. Aegon had exceeded her expectations. Once he got over his initial shock he eagerly accepted the unique relationship proposed to him by her and Arianne, but that was no surprise. Most kings had mistresses, and he was having one presented to him by his future wife with her obvious approval. But he’d surprised them both and taken it a step farther by vowing to marry her and make her not his mistress but his second wife.

That had been monumental enough all on its own, and that was before she even got to the sex itself. It had been a big concern of hers for years, ever since she’d agreed to go along with Arianne’s intention to remain a virgin until she was betrothed, that the lord she married would not be capable of satisfying either of them, never mind both of them. But they’d been fortunate enough to land Aegon Targaryen, who was not only the most powerful man in the world but had a cock big enough and a sexual appetite ravenous enough to give them both multiple orgasms in the same day, and he’d had no experience to speak of before today! How good was he going to get in the future?

“Thanks,” she said, looking up at Arianne after she’d wiped her face clean of Aegon’s seed.

“You’re welcome,” her friend said, tossing the used rag aside. “Personally I think you looked better with your face covered in cum.”

“I’m sure you do.” Arianne climbed back into the bed with her and she wrapped her arm around the princess and snuggled closer to her. They couldn’t stay here for too much longer; they really should get dressed and leave the sept within the next hour or two before someone started to notice their absence. They didn’t need to leave just yet though, and Tyene wanted to hold onto her cousin’s warmth for as long as she could. One day soon they would be able to do this without fear of repercussions, but for right now they couldn’t afford to get caught. Stolen moments like these were all they could manage for the time being.

“You know, maybe picking Andrey Dalt all those years ago wasn’t the worst decision,” Tyene said. Arianne snorted but she nodded all the same, understanding what she meant.

“It definitely didn’t feel like it back then, but yeah,” Arianne agreed. “We were frustrated that night, and we denied ourselves for years because I decided to make a sacrifice for my future, and you decided to stand by the promise we made even so.” She looked at Tyene tenderly, and the blonde pulled her into another deep, slow, lingering kiss.

“And it was the right decision,” Tyene said. It hadn’t always felt like it, and there were many, many times over the last nine years that she’d second guessed herself for going along with Arianne’s enforced celibacy and felt her resolve waver. But now she was glad she’d held out, and grateful to her cousin for coming up with the idea in the first place. “Look at what it got us.”

“Look at what it got us,” Arianne repeated, nodding. “I’m going to be the queen, and you’re going to be the king’s second wife one day,” Neither of them bothered to point out that this would only be possible if Aegon amassed the power and support to eventually get rid of the Faith Militant. After today they both believed that he could do anything he wanted to do if he set his mind to it.

“And we got a man who can keep us both satisfied and smiling,” Tyene added. Between the acceptance and the love and the commitment and yes, the mind-blowing orgasms, it really had been the most wonderful first time imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
